


all the trouble i've seen.

by alberthammondjr



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: (((wiggles eyebrows))), Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Gen, rest in shit everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8599102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alberthammondjr/pseuds/alberthammondjr
Summary: Rumor has it that David's really a werewolf who is trying to protect Max. From who is unknown, but all that is known is that Max believes it's bullshit and doesn't believe a word of it.That is, until one night at the near nightly campfire storytelling sessions.





	1. Chapter 1

The night was drawn out long. Everyone was exhausted and everyone needed rest - yet David had pulled us out of the cabins to a fire by the lake. _Another story, another story!_ he would always cheer, barely keeping his excitement as he leaped and bounded over to the tent of wood surrounded by scattered stones.

  
David’s flamboyant personality always annoyed me. He seemed to target me in particular. Every activity I was dragged into by him, he always chose me to be the first to go. I didn’t get why.

  
Maybe he saw something in me he didn’t see in others.

  
In his usual fashion, David chose me to share a ghost story.

  
“How about the story of the councilor who didn’t fuck off?” I said, raising an eyebrow and crossing my arms.

  
David looked to Gwen before looking back at me and shaking his head.

  
“Okay then!” he replied, clasping his hands together. “How about the one about the man and the wolf?”

  
Everyone at once let out a groan. David had told this story every night at the camp fire. He’d describe every detail and looked pained by the attack and the transformations. Every time he showed those emotions, I began to study his eyes. They seemed to lose their shimmer, and once - once - I saw a flicker of yellow in his irises.

  
I mentioned it to Nikki once, and she brushed it off as fire.

  
I mentioned it to Harrison, and he had a completely different idea. “He’s a werewolf.” he said once, eyeing David suspiciously. “That’s why he keeps telling that story. He’s pleading for help.”

  
“That’s bullshit.” I had replied, rolling my eyes before returning my attention to the story.

  
Maybe the story wasn’t bullshit. With the weird things happening in camp, it was entirely possible that they existed. I entertained the idea for a brief moment before dismissing it as I listened to the story for the thousandth time.

  
Towards the end of David’s rerererereretelling, he suddenly paused as an invisible scent caught his nose. He perked his head up before looking past me and in the bushes.

  
“Run.” was all he stated before making a beeline towards the mess hall.

  
I looked towards Gwen, who kept looking between the direction that David had looked in before and the direction he had dashed. “Get out of here.” she stated, taking after the fleeing councilor.  
Nikki and Neil looked at each other before following after Gwen. One by one everyone left, leaving me to sit alone in front of the fire.

  
“Dumbasses.” I mumbled, scooting closer to the fire and sitting on the ground. The fire hypnotized me with its warmth and dancing figure, and I held out my hands to take in more of it.

  
Rustling came from behind me, but I shrugged and took no mind to it before I heard a voice come from the bushes.

  
“Perfect.” a deep and grumbling voice muttered, chuckling as the source of the rustling - a dark, tall, thin creature with pointy teeth glittering in the light.

  
“Oh how hilarious.” I mocked, standing up to get a better look at the figure walking towards me. “What a scary vampire costume, David.”

  
The creature didn’t respond. It only creeped closer as it studied me with its red-ringed eyes.

  
“David?” I repeated, slowly distancing myself from the fire and shivering as its warmth faded away.

  
Instead of a silent reply, the figure pounced on me.

  
I let out a loud yell as I flailed, clawing against its stomach before it smothered me with its hand.

  
“No noises.” it scolded, licking its lips before clamping on my shoulder with its fangs.

  
“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” I cried out, my flailing getting weaker as I felt blood leave my system. Eventually I grew too tired to flail, and I let my arms fall limp as my vision blurred.

  
Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted a wolf-like blob dash towards me. It charged at the creature above me and knocked it off of me. The blob then transformed into a face too familiar, even in my blurry and hazy state.

  
“David?” I asked weakly, twitching my nose as he approached me.

  
The last thing I remember was David clicking his tongue as he picked me up before I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

It would be a few hours before I woke again. When I had, I found myself in an unfamiliar cabin. The interior was like the mess hall I frequented, yet it wasn’t the mess hall. I laid in a bed with light green covers pulled over my body, and the sunlight that found its way to my eyes burned hotter than it should.

  
When I had let out a groan, the door opened.

  
“Max? Oh, Max, you’re finally up.” David cheered, settling the sack he held in his arms on the ground before coming to my side to help me sit up. “I didn’t know if you’d ever wake up, but I am glad that you did.”

  
“Why wouldn’t I?” I asked, going to rub my neck. David swatted my hand away. He looked panicked, as if I weren’t supposed to do that.

  
“Erm, not sure if you’d want to do that.” he said, nervously smiling.

  
“Why shouldn’t I?” I asked.

  
“Because…”

  
Just as David’s excuse trailed off, Gwen had opened the door with a single swift motion. The door smacked against the wall, making David jump in surprise.

  
“Glad to see Max is up.” she said, grabbing David’s shoulder. “Won’t have another liability on our hands.”

  
“Another liability?” I questioned, narrowing my eyes at the other councilor. “Do you mean I was going to die?”

  
David looked at me in shock before laughing it off.

  
“No, no, Max. Nothing like that would’ve happened.” he said. “You were slipping and sliding and I had to catch you before you fell.”

  
I checked back to my most recent memory. Nowhere did I find anything on slipping on the ground. The closest thing I thought of was being knocked back by something.

  
“I didn’t slide on anythi-”

  
“Anyway, Gwen, why are you here?” David said, interrupting my accusation in progress. “Did you need me for something?”

  
Gwen sighed before shaking her head.

  
“Harrison shoved another dove down Nikki’s throat.”

  
“I knew his magic was bullshit.” I said, shaking my head.

  
“Max, language.” David said before turning his attention towards Gwen. “Well, let me just get Max a little snack. I’ll meet you out there.”

  
Gwen shook her head before leaving the cabin and closing the door. I looked at David before shrugging.

  
“What was that for?” I asked.

  
“Oh, nothing.” David replied, chuckling as he brought out a thermos from the sack he carried before. “Here, have this. It’s tomato soup. Supposed to be good for something. Can’t remember exactly what.”

  
I took the thermos and opened the cap. Immediately something smelled off. It stunk of something that shouldn’t be there. They didn’t often use things that would deter people from consuming the food.

  
Before I could protest to David, he was gone.

  
I studied the thermos again before slowly taking a sip from it. The soup settled on my tongue before I swallowed it.

  
Surprisingly, it didn’t taste any different. The tomato and the salt were still there. The little specks of basil still stuck to my teeth like any other soup would do. It almost felt like I was home.

  
Home.

  
I shivered and flinched at the thought of home as I continued to down the contents of the thermos. Home was a place I would rather stay away from. My mother hated me, and my father wanted me dead. Their screaming and yellings turned me into the cynical asshole I am today.

  
Do I wish I was raised any different? Probably. Though, the thoughts of where I’d be if they were more gentil didn’t entertain my mind as much as current events did.

  
When I finished the soup in the thermos, I screwed the cap on before setting the thermos aside. I then wiped my mouth with my sleeve before wiping my tongue over my teeth to clean the basil off of them.

  
I stopped my wiping when two - no, four - new intrusions interrupted the cleaning. They felt sharp and they ached my mouth like a punch. I inspected each of them seperately before standing up and immediately sitting back down as my head spun.

  
My hand went to my neck. Gentle fingers brushed over the slightly dry surface before coming upon two large wounds near each other. They were circular and went deep.

  
As I slowly explored one of the wounds with my finger, David reentered the cabin.

  
“I’m ba- Max, what in the gosh darn heck are you doing?” he exclaimed, dashing over to yank my hand away from the wound. “What did I tell you earlier?”

  
“You didn’t tell me anything earlier.” I replied, narrowing my eyes at David. “What really happened to me, David? Because I’m pretty sure whatever you told me before you left was pure bullshit.”

  
“Lang-”

  
“Tell me, David.” I demanded, grabbing at his shirt collar to pull him down.

  
“Uh…” was all he mumbled out as my eyes narrowed. “See, Max, what happened was that…”

  
“Hm?”

  
“Can you let me go?” David requested. I complied reluctantly, letting go of his collar to allow him to sit in front of me with his legs crossed.

  
“See, Max, what happened last night was a mistake.”

  
“Cut the bullshit, David. Tell me.”

  
“You were bit.” David spurted, biting his lip as he refused to make eye contact with me. “I tried to knock the vampire off of you-”

  
“Woah, woah, woah, stop right there.” I interjected. “You just said that-”

  
“Yes, a vampire.” David said, sighing. “A vampire snuck up and I had to get everyone out. You, well, you being you, you stayed behind. I only noticed when we did a headcount back at the mess hall. You were missing and then I had to come back for you. I forced myself to turn into a wolf, and-”

  
“So the rumors of you being a werewolf are true, huh?” I asked, raising an eyebrow as a smirk grew on my face. “Looks like I get to tell everyone now.”

  
“N-No, no, Max, you can’t do that.”

  
“Why not?”

  
“Because then I’ll be killed.”

  
“And I care why?”

  
“Because then they’ll find out about you and then you’ll be dead.”

  
“But you just said I’m-”

  
“Vampires aren’t immortal, Max.” David said. “While they can live for millennia, they can’t live forever. They often die by the stake before they could ever die from age.”

  
I rolled my eyes at David as I scoffed.

  
“Yeah, sure. Any other lies you can pull out of your ass?”

  
“Vampires also can burn to death.” he said, standing to open the door. “Don’t believe me? The door’s open. Right there.”

  
I stood up promptly and got to the door. I stuck a hand out first before stepping outside, laughing at David’s lie.

  
“Get out of the shadow.”

  
I looked up and grumbled as I saw the awning hanging over my head. I then proceded to walk into the sunlight. It wasn’t bad. It didn’t burn a bit.

  
“See? I don’t burn even though you said I would. Are you even sure I’m a-”

  
“Max!” David exclaimed, stopping my sentence.

  
“What?” I asked, starting to feel my skin heat up.

  
“You can’t say that word outside in the daylight!” he scolded. “You don’t know who’d be listening.”

  
“And?” I asked.

  
By now, the slight heat on my skin turned into a persistent itch. It started to burrow deeper and deeper until I could feel it rattling my bones. I didn’t flinch, though, and just furrowed my brows at David.

  
“You’re going to burn to a crisp.” David said, shaking his head as he stepped outside. “Come back in before you start smoking.”

  
“Smoking?” I asked, looking at my hand. Small wisps started to form and disappear into the air. “I don’t know about you, but that sounds pretty sweet.”

  
David rolled his eyes before grabbing my wrist and dragging me back inside.

  
The sudden change from sun to shade made the itch and burn hit me in the face. It started to hurt, and I started to hiss in pain as I started to shake.

  
“Now see that Max?” David said, grumbling as he digged into the sack where he had produced the thermos not long before now. He pulled out a jar that held a gel, and he opened the jar before digging his hands into it. “This is what happens when you do something so darn stupid like that. Now stay still or this will just be worse for you.”

  
I rolled my eyes as he came closer.

  
“Can you take off your hoodie for me, Max? This’ll just make this easier.”

  
“Fuck no.” I said, hugging my arms closer to my body.

  
“Come on, Max.” David pleaded. “You don’t want to have to make me take it off for you while my hands are covered in goop anyway.”

  
“What is that goop?”

  
“It’ll stop your skin from literally burning away.”

  
I narrowed my eyes in a silent reply.

  
“Max, now you’re going to make me force you to.” David said. “Take your hoodie off.”

  
“Burn in hell.”

  
David rolled his eyes before grabbing the zipper of my hoodie. I jerked away, carefully taking steps towards the door.

  
“M-Max, don’t you dare go out… Damn it, Gwen!” David called out, chasing after me as I ran into the woods.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to update this at least once a week; if not more.


End file.
